


暖

by erinny303



Category: MakeS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Kudos: 7





	暖

冬天起床绝对是一种酷刑。  
倒灌进被窝的冷气，迅速变凉的手脚，以及不得不离开温暖床铺的不甘和无奈，都伴随着起床的动作不请自来。

“sei……”女孩委屈巴巴地扯着被子耍赖，“太冷了，我不想起……”  
少年今天没穿那身笔挺的燕尾服，衬衫袖口随意挽着，露出一截瘦削的腕骨。相比于捂得严严实实只露出脑袋的女孩，他才应该是喊冷的那个。  
“不行，起来吃饭。”少年完全不惧她的撒娇攻势——每天早上都是同样的套路，没创意。他毫不心软，上手就要掀了冬日温暖的最后防线，女孩见套路失败，立即决定改变策略，趁少年弯下腰重心不稳的瞬间拉住他的手臂用力一拽，sei就被她手脚并用地拽进被窝，不幸沦为赖床的共犯。  
“周末嘛，你陪我躺会儿。”她制住少年挣扎的小动作，手环住腰，腿缠住腿，脸埋进胸口，把自己变成一只人形八爪鱼，牢牢地粘在他身上。

阳光被窗帘滤得柔和，洒在云似的绵软被褥上，少年身上好闻的气息和体温一同浸透衣物，凝成一方安神剂，变成了比被窝更有诱惑力的危险品。  
女孩的脸颊贴着他微微起伏的胸口，呼吸间都是温暖清淡的香气，躲进恋人怀中的安全感让她逐渐放松下来，心甘情愿地对来势汹汹的睡意缴械投降。  
少年叹息一声，手指穿过女孩铺开的长发，“真的不起？”  
“不起。”女孩答得理直气壮。  
他眯起眼睛，骨节分明的手搭上她的棉质睡衣，沿着脊柱的弧度一路缓缓向下，温情脉脉地抚过她的背，而后迅速钻进衣摆，紧紧贴在女孩温热的皮肤上。  
“？！”女孩被他冰凉的手指冰得一激灵，差点没跳起来，然而八爪鱼作茧自缚，被少年轻而易举地按在怀里，强行用体温捂暖了他的指尖。  
“你你你你的手怎么这么凉！”女孩挣扎了半天也挣不出他的臂弯，终于恼羞成怒地在少年锁骨上留了个牙印，“坏心眼！”  
罪魁祸首却不以为意，笑得弯起眼睛，“还不起吗？”  
“不起！”她恶狠狠地翻了个白眼，捉住少年冰凉的手贴上自己的颈窝，“先给你捂暖再说。”  
指尖的温度太低，冷不防贴上颈侧薄而炽热的皮肤，触感几乎有些灼人。少年下意识想收回手，却又贪恋那份温暖，任由她纤细的手指拢住有些发僵的指尖，“这会儿不嫌凉了吗？”  
“我还没问你怎么把自己折腾得这么凉呢。”女孩在他的手背上轻轻揉搓了两下，语气颇为不满，“平时总叫我注意这注意那，你自己不也一样。另一只呢，拿来拿来。”  
“您这是想做人形暖水袋吗，”少年失笑，摇摇头，“刚才用凉水洗了手而已，很快就暖了。”  
“现在知道矜持了？”女孩小声嘟囔，“也不知道刚才是谁用凉手摸我后背。”  
“那只是为了督促您起床。”sei的指尖在她皮肤上轻轻摩挲，“而且，要说不矜持，像您这样把我的手按在身上，岂不是更不矜持？”  
“我还能更不矜持一点呢。”女孩瞪他一眼，拢住那片冰凉的皮肤，示威似的在他的注视下解开一颗衣扣，拉过那只手贴上炽热的心口。棉质睡衣沾染了她的体温，缱绻地缠上手腕，柔和又执拗地分给他一片温暖。  
掌心下的皮肤触感细腻，少年暗红色的眼眸低垂，喉结微微动了动。  
“说起来，您知道人类体表最温暖的地方在哪里吗？”  
“胸口？腋窝？”女孩狐疑地盯着他，心想这人难道是嫌弃她身上不够暖吗。  
“是这里，”他修长的手指穿过发丝，搭上女孩的后脑， “头部是体表温度最高的地方。”  
也许是因为这里距离大脑只隔了一层薄薄的骨头，凉意不需要绕上许多弯路就能抵达神经核心，那指尖的触感格外的凉，将最后那点混沌的睡意也驱散得干干净净。  
女孩打了个激灵，少年的生物学小讲堂却没有停的意思，指尖轻盈地滑过耳后和颈侧，带起一路的颤栗，覆上胸骨，“其次是这里。”  
那只手在她胸前流连了一会儿，继续缓慢地向下滑动，轻车熟路地解开一路上所有试图阻拦的纽扣，停在腰侧，“再之后是这里。”  
女孩刚才还以为少年在一本正经地讲一些小知识，如今衣襟大开，哪能看不出来他想干什么。  
“是吗——”她拖长尾音，环住少年的脖子，“那之后呢？”  
“之后是四肢，肢端，以及各处血管分布较少的地方。”少年轻轻笑起来，亲吻她的耳垂，“比如这里。”  
或许是因为听了这通强买强卖式的科普，又或许是皮肤下纤细的血管实在难以抗衡冬日寒冷的空气，女孩蓦地发觉缠上耳珠的舌尖烫得灼人，嘴唇是那样温热的柔软，连他吐字时呼出的气息也是一片潮湿的热气，仿佛贴上皮肤就会凝出一层朦胧的水雾。  
“嗯……你可真是挑了个好地方，”女孩偏头避开他的唇，猫似的灵巧翻身，跨坐在故意撩拨她的人身上，“白日宣淫？”  
“怎么会呢。”少年的视线向下瞥过她敞开的衣襟，喉结悄悄滑动一下，却仍然面不改色地抬眼与她对视，“这可是十分正经的科普。”  
“你猜我信吗？”  
“为什么不信……唔……”  
少年被她手下捏弄的动作打断了话音，女孩松开手，笑得促狭，“证据确凿，还要狡辩吗？”  
“……我认罪。”sei夸张地叹了口气，抬手做了个投降的手势“任您处置。”

说是任人处置，实际上还不是趁她四处揩油的时候伸手扯掉了她的睡裤，顺便还交换了一下体位，让她重新变成下边的那个。  
女孩腹诽着踢开脚边的衣物，撩起少年的衬衣下摆，“你自己脱还是我帮你？”  
少年一怔，玩味地挑起半边眉梢，“您今天似乎很主动？”  
“我现在浑身上下只有一件开着扣子的睡衣，很冷的。”女孩摩挲着少年腹侧轮廓分明的肌肉，感觉自己指尖的温度正在迅速流失，“你自己来吧。”  
少年眨眨眼，顺从地抬手解开了衬衫衣扣。  
女孩的视线跟随着修长漂亮的手指，从上至下，珠贝材质的纽扣在他干净利落的动作里脱离束缚，那些流畅紧实的肌肉和白皙的皮肤就一点点从衬衫下露出形貌，直到赤裸又完整地暴露于她的眼前。  
那双手继续向下，解开腰带，皮质材料的尖端拂过她的皮肤，似是不经意般擦过她大腿内侧，只要再偏离一点，就能触到更隐秘敏感的肌理。  
冷空气里反应迟缓的大脑终于后知后觉地感到了一丝羞耻，在她脸上烧出一小片酡红。  
“很冷吗？”少年的指腹蹭过她唇瓣，这只手始终没享受到她的人工捂暖服务，仍旧是一片冰凉。女孩点点头，试图去亲吻他，少年的指尖却拦住了她的唇，“今天就速战速决好了。”

速战速决？  
趁她怔愣，少年的手指钻进齿关，从她舌尖上一略而过，再缓慢地退出，牵出一条细长晶莹的银丝。  
“你这是……”  
“另一种方式而已。”少年揽过她的腰，“您很快就会明白了。”  
确实很快，他话音未落，女孩就感觉到了电流般窜上脊椎的酥麻。沾了另一种体液的指尖并不滞涩，可温度还是太低，她甚至已经分辨不出指尖的触感，只能感受到一片凉意在缝隙中游走，攀升起细密的快感。  
“我原本以为要耐心准备一会儿呢，”少年的指腹在入口处沾满了蜜露，轻缓地磨蹭鼓胀的肉粒，意味深长地看着她，“看来想白日宣淫的并非只有我一个人啊。”  
女孩无言以对，只好认命般地环住他的脖颈咬他的唇，以免这人又说出什么让人难为情的话。  
少年另一只手覆上她胸前的软肉，指缝夹住已经开始挺立的嫩红轻捻，咬住他唇瓣的齿尖就乖乖松开，换成了湿软的舌尖。  
他的手太凉了，凉到她说不清挤进身体的究竟是几根手指。指节的形状，撑开的幅度，以往那些蚀骨融魂的触感如今都隐匿在凉意里，只剩潮汐一样涌进神经的酥麻在不断点燃她的血液，片刻不停地宣告——他在占有你呢。

“要进去了。”少年的手扶上她腰侧，那掌心里已经泛起温热，只剩指腹还带了点微末的凉。抵在入口处的炽热让她瑟缩了一瞬，不由自主地绷紧脊背，接纳逐渐侵入的硬挺。  
“下次别再用凉水洗手了。”她抱着少年的肩膀，身体被撑开的感觉让她想抓住点东西，奈何手底下只有细滑的皮肤，只好退而求其次，握住搭在自己腰侧的腕骨，“再把手弄这么凉，我也不负责给你捂暖了。”  
“嗯，以后不会了。”少年缓缓呼出一口气，轻声笑起来，“确实……有点凉呢。”  
女孩愣了半天，才反应过来他说的凉是指她体内。她恼羞成怒地又想去咬他，刚一动，就被腰上扣紧的手捉了回来，体内某处被用力蹭过，女孩忍不住弓起身子，“等下……别动……”  
“为什么？”少年挺腰，故意去磨蹭她脆弱的地方，“不是说很冷吗，这也是为了早点结束。”  
女孩被突如其来的快感撞得手脚发软，“你……轻点，慢一点，好不好……”  
“您是在请求我吗？”少年伸手握住随他的动作摇晃的乳肉，身下力度不减，“是请求的话，您是不是该拿出更像请求的语气……让我多听听，嗯？”  
“是你自己说要任我处置的。”女孩咬住下唇，在他腰线上愤愤地拧了一把，“骗人。”  
“唔，真遗憾……”少年停了一瞬，她还没来得及松口气，埋在体内的器物就猛地顶进更深的地方，“那么在被责罚之前，再享受您一次也是值得的。”  
“你，你混蛋，坏心眼，流氓！”  
少年不答，熟稔地吞掉她的话语，只留下一些呜咽似的弯绕的单音。

和煦与激烈哪一个更适合她，她答不出来，尤其是在讶异地意识到自己对他给予的一切都能照单全收之后。  
也许并没有那么复杂——只要是他就可以。  
她不知道自己眼角有没有水痕，指甲是不是失了分寸划破了他的肩膀，也顾不上去考虑腰背和大腿内侧会不会在十二个小时之后酸痛不已，意识线程仿佛只够她分辨出纠缠在她颈侧的湿漉漉的亲吻，舌尖温热，轻柔地安抚她的颤栗。  
他真的很会，哪怕是出于速战速决的目的也没有弄痛她，她皱眉就知道放轻，肩膀被握紧就知道用力，略重的喘息和喉间溢出的低吟都在告诉她，他很享受和她的亲密接触。  
被攫取理智的并非只有她一人。

少年揽住她后颈，和她交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
和下腹炸开的剧烈快感一起挤进脑海的是唇上轻微的刺痛，她偷偷睁开眼，少年眉尖微微蹙着，环住她腰背的臂弯收紧，将她锢在怀中，直到热流沿着她大腿的曲线倾泻而下，显露出些许软意的器物还在她体内不舍似的厮磨。  
平日里优雅斯文的绅士也就只有在这种时候会失态地咬痛她的唇。

柔软的被褥贴上她光裸的皮肤，少年已经变得温热的手心覆上她背后突起的蝴蝶骨，把她按进自己怀里，“不是说冷吗，怎么开始发呆了。”

女孩伏在他胸口，任由他把自己捂得严严实实。少年看着她，忽然伸手弹了一下她的额头，“您在傻笑什么呢。”  
“笑你可爱呗。”女孩把脸颊贴上少年的肩膀，“我饿，今天不想下床了，你把早饭端来好不好。”  
“可以，那您让我再来一次。”  
“？那算了。”  
“这次我们可以慢一点。”  
“我起床还不行吗。”  
“嗯……不行。”

Fin


End file.
